<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piove blu (... e lo guarda come un cane abbandonato) by Then_comes_the_Sun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361199">Piove blu (... e lo guarda come un cane abbandonato)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/pseuds/Then_comes_the_Sun'>Then_comes_the_Sun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/pseuds/Then_comes_the_Sun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Giftino per il Big Bang della mia dolcissima metà, che, ok io sarò pure di parte, ma è OGGETTIVAMENTE UN CAPOLAVORO e questa scena mi ha dato un cazzotto sul cuore così forte che ho dovuto prendere la penna più gay che avevo (no kidding, è rosa con un fenicottero-ponpon in cima) e scarabocchiarla.<br/>Ora però bando alle ciance e correte a leggere la fic!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Piove blu (... e lo guarda come un cane abbandonato)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/gifts">will_p</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451400">i've got a love, a love that won't wait (a love that is growing, and it's getting late)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p">will_p</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Giftino per il Big Bang della mia dolcissima metà, che, ok io sarò pure di parte, ma è OGGETTIVAMENTE UN CAPOLAVORO e questa scena mi ha dato un cazzotto sul cuore così forte che ho dovuto prendere la penna più gay che avevo (no kidding, è rosa con un fenicottero-ponpon in cima) e scarabocchiarla.<br/>Ora però bando alle ciance e correte a leggere la fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>